


Back Where You Started From

by solarbaby614



Category: The Tribe (TV 1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/pseuds/solarbaby614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was dressed for death but no one said a word. Zoot/Trudy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Where You Started From

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tribe season 1 AU I mentioned a few months ago. Basic idea, Trudy and Bray both leave the night with Zoot.

An echoing 'thump, thump, thump' of the drums could be heard throughout the warehouse. The crowd itself was strangely quite, murmuring among themselves, something that was rare in the loco tribe. Slight cooing could be heard from a baby snuggled safely in her uncle's arms, completely unaware of the importance of the ceremony at hand.

No one was quite sure what to make of the ceremony in question. A wedding? Coronation, maybe? Whatever it was was unusual, that was for sure; the act of replacing one queen with another, casting the first aside with ease.

She appeared at the other side of the group, flanked by two guards, and the group parted with a hush. Dressed all in black, she seemed more dressed for a funeral than a celebration. Still, Zoot's eyes seemed to brighten when he caught sight of her.

Her eyes roved over the crowd and for a moment she looked like she wanted to flee, but then her gaze landed on her baby and Bray, and then, finally, Zoot and Trudy moved forward.

Thump, thump.

Her feet hit the steps and he slipped his hands into hers, pulling her up towards him.

Thump, thump, thump.

He tugged the amulet up over his head and held it up my the wide leather straps for the whole tribe to see.

The drums went silent.

Not a sound could be heard as Zoot slipped it around her neck, his hand lingering on the bulls head. Trudy tentatively brought her hand up and placed it over his. His eyes came up to meet hers and she smiled.

His arm wound its way around her waist and he yanked her forward, catching her lips with his.

In the background, the locos began to chant their names.


End file.
